Alberto Del Rio
Alberto Del Rio is a Mexican professional wrestler signed to NWC, currently wrestles on the RAW Brand and currently the NWC World Heavyweight Champion. Just like a lot of people in NWC, he was a former WSE wrestler where he won WSE Million Dollar Championship, WSE Intercontinental Championship and WSE World Tag Team Championship (with Kyle Smith). WSE (2012-2014) Alberto Del Rio was signed to WSE by The Undertaker after he saw ADR competiting in an independent circuit. In his debut match, Alberto Del Rio faced Dragoontri who was a former World Champion. He ended up beating Dragoontri and subsequently, joined The Higher Syndicate. During his tenure with The Higher Syndicate, he won the WSE Million $$ Championship. He competed in the Survivor Series match but he was eliminated in the match. In 2013, he participated in the Money in the Bank Ladder match at Wrestlemania IV but failed to win the briefcase. He became a target from The Alpha Males after he beat David Falcon to win the WSE Intercontinental Championship, which lead to him teaming up with The Ultimate Opportunist and another wrestler. The feud cultimated at Summerslam where ADR will soon end up teaming with Kyle Smith to form Team 450 ArmBreaker. The team was successful in winning the WSE World Tag Team Championship. The team broke up after Kyle Smith turned heel and beat ADR to win the WSE I.C title. ADR would soon go rise up the card as a potential main eventer but WSE was shut down before he could win his first world title in WSE. NWC (2014- present) Rise to main event (2014-present) Upon the revival of WSE under the name of NWC, Alberto Del Rio was signed to the company for a 3 years deal. He was the 2nd entrant of the Royal Rumble match where he had the most eliminations in the match at 6. On top of that, he won the Royal Rumble after eliminating Michael Maverick, lasting over an hour, 2 minutes and 16 seconds. With this victory, he was given a world title match of his choosing at Wrestlemania. After this, Michael Maverick started to bash Alberto Del Rio's win as a fluke and this lead to a huge tag team at Raw. Team 450 ArmBreaker was reunited when Kyle Smith and Alberto Del Rio teamed up to face The Alpha Males (Michael Maverick and NWC World Heavyweight Champion, David Falcon). At NWC Glory Road, Alberto Del Rio put his Wrestlemania title opportunity on the line against the Royal Rumble winner up, Michael Maverick in a match. He lost the match after Michael Maverick pinned him, while having his feet on the ropes. The next day on Raw, he announced that he will go after the NWC World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania. Also, he faced Michael Maverick in a rematch from NWC Glory Road. Therefore, the NWC World Heavyweight Championship is scheduled to be defended in a Triple Threat match at NWC Wrestlemania 5 as the main event. Alberto Del Rio defeated both Michael Maverick and David Falcon to win the NWC World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 5. This marks the first time that ADR have ever won a Wrestlemania match and a world championship. The following night, he faced the NWC Champion, The Ultimate Opportunist in a champion vs champion match. The following week, he faced The Ultimate Opportunist in a rematch. In wrestling *'Finishers' **'Cross Armbreaker' **'Running Step Up Enziguri' **'Superkick (normally to a kneeling opponent, occasionally to a standing opponent)' *'Signatures' **'Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker' **'Jumping Arm Breaker' **'Step-Up Enziguri' **'Arm DDT' **'Inverted Piledriver' **'Jumping Backbreaker' **'Flying Forearm Smash (from the top rope)' *'Theme Songs' **'Realeza (V2) by Jim Johnston' *'Championships/Accomplishments' **'WSE ' ***'WSE Million Dollar Championship (1 time)' ***'WSE Intercontinental Championship (1 time)' ***'WSE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Kyle Smith)' **'NWC' ***'NWC Royal Rumble 2014 winner' ***'NWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current)'